One Moment More
by ChrissyKlay
Summary: One-Shot, After Edward left in New moon a year later Jake convinces Bella to try her hand at singing. Lets see how this goes shell we? R&R plz


So I thought I would try another one-shot, It has been a year since Edward left Bella and Jake has convinced her that she should try her hand at singing, lets see how it turns out shell we.

Disclamier: I own nothing Songs by Mindy Smith

* * *

My vision faltered for a second as I took in the old damp bar. I was behind the black curtain that was sheltering me from the stage at the moment.

My eyes refocused again, I could make out some people in the small crowd. A man in his early twenties sat close to the stage with a woman at his side,

'Talent scouts that young huh?' I thought. I felt my nerves pick up again, throwing my heart in my throat for what felt like the fifth time today.

Thinking back to everything that had happened this year made my mouth dry, I felt as if there were cotton balls packed in there. Edward had left

me along with his entire family over a stupid paper cut at my eight tenth birthday party. I could feel one of the stitches I had sown my heart back

up with pop open.

He told me he did not love me anymore, I was not good for him.

What a way to go huh?

When I lay on that forest floor my life left me, I was left with nothing but a hollow shell.

After a couple of months, I had found a couple of bikes in the garbage and took them with me. I do not remember why I did it but nothing made

since anymore. I remember my old friend Jacob from the La Push Res. He had rebuilt my old truck so I knew he would be able to help re-build the

bikes and maybe in return he would take one off my hands for himself.

Jake helped me through a lot, my own personal sunshine I thought, we re-built the bikes an then he helped me learn how to ride it. That of

course did not go over well, after a trip to the hospital though I was A-Okay.

Then we found out that Jake was a werewolf but honestly, it did not surprise me much, vampires were real after all.

It was my nineteenth birthday and Jake had bought me a beautiful brown guitar and even offered to give me lessons until I could pick it up. After

about a month of him teaching me, I began to get the hang of it and soon I could play songs not just random chords. Jake and I song sometimes

when we were alone, he had a beautiful voice. It was husky and thick; mostly he knew songs sung by the tribe members when they got together

for a meeting. Therefore, I decided to try to write some new songs for us to sing. Moreover, that is how I landed here, behind a curtain of an old

bar in Port Angeles. Jake had convinced me that my songs were good, good enough for a stage appearance I guess. He had forgotten to mention

until the last minute that there would be a couple of talent scouts in the audience tonight.

"Thanks again Jake", I muttered under my breath.

My old guitar hung behind my back as I pulled the curtain back.

'Here goes nothing', I thought.

My black converse squeaked as I made my way onto the stage and sat down on the stool in front of the microphone. The lights were bright,

making it hard to see the crowd inside the dim bar.

"Hi um…my name is Bella Swan and I would love to play some songs for you all tonight." I said quietly

I positioned my guitar in front of me and grabbed my pick from the top of the neck, strumming the chords I began the song…

_Hold me_

_Even though I know you're leaving_

_And show me_

_All the reasons you would stay_

_It's just enough to feel your breath on mine_

_To warm my soul and ease my mind_

_You've got to hold me and show me now_

I could hear my voice float out over the crowd an into the night air outside.

_Give me_

_Just one part of you to cling to_

_And keep me_

_Everywhere you are_

_It's just enough to steal my heart and run_

_And fade out with the falling sun_

_Oh, please don't go_

_Let me have you just one moment more_

_Oh, all I need_

_All I want is just one moment more_

_You've got to hold me and keep me_

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning_

_And maybe_

_Maybe I'll believe_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really far_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really gone_

_Oh, please don't go_

_Let me have you just one moment more_

_Oh, all I need_

_All I want is just one moment more_

_Oh, please don't go_

_Let me have you just one moment more_

_Oh, all I need_

_All I want is just one moment more_

_You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe_

_So hold me_

_Even though I know you're leaving _

My voice quivered at the end memories flooding back but I pushed through it, I still had a couple more songs for them tonight.

"This one is called 'Hurricane'."

_I felt the Faint trace of thunder_

_Rattle this old house_

_I saw the fire light the sky_

_But there's no sign of rain anywhere_

Closing my eyes I sung on…

_I need a hurricane To empty out this place_

_Seems it's the only way_

_To salvage any sense I have left_

_To move on_

_I'm waiting_

_To hear your voice again_

_And lighten up this heart_

_I'm holding on to stupid memories_

_But I see you in every little thing_

_I need a hurricane_

_To straighten out this place_

_It maybe the only way_

_To salvage any sense I have left_

_To move on_

_I need a hurricane_

_To ravage through place I think it's the only way_

_To salvage any sense I have left_

_To move on_

_I felt the_

_Faint trace of thunder_

_But there's no sign of rain anywhere_

_No, there's no sign of you anywhere_

The song ended and the audience broke out into a roaring clap, I smiled timidly back at them.

"This last song I would like to dedicate to my best friend…it's called 'Down in Flames'…"

My fingers found the all too familiar chords and I began again…

_Don't usually take chances_

_Most would easily agree_

_Something in your eyes_

_Is saying you can ease my hearache_

_I have a burden in sight_

_And I know you're just a stranger_

_If you cannot understand_

_There's too many times_

_I've lost my chance to talk with an angel_

_Too many to count_

_And life's so hard_

_It's the little things that seem to be getting me today, yeah_

_Life's so hard_

_But I'm doing what I can to not to be getting down_

_I'm going down in flames_

_Going down in flames_

_I would tell you I am happy_

_If I wasn't so damn sad_

_And the loneliness both overwhelms and keeps me empty_

_That's how it's been for a while_

_And life's so hard_

_It's the little things that seem to be getting me today, yeah_

_Life's so hard_

_But I'm doing what I can to not to be getting down_

_I'm going down in flames_

_Going down in flames_

_I need some direction_

_I need someone to listen_

_Someone to tell me that they know_

_That life's so hard_

_It's the little things that seem to be saving me today, yeah_

_Life's so hard_

_And I'm doing what I can_

_Oh, yeah, I'm doing what I can_

_Hey, I'm doing what I can_

_Going down in flames_

_Going down in flames_

As I finished and thanked the crowd again, I made my way over to where Jake an his friends where sitting,

"So thoughts, was I that bad guys" I asked them

"Bella seriously that was the best I've ever seen you, I think they were impressed" Jake said pointing in the scouts direction. They were headed

our way now.

"Bella Swan it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Stanley Martian an this is Joyce Farley we are from Open House record's.", he told me while

shaking my hand along with Jake's.

"It is really nice to meet you as well", I told them

"Well Miss Swan I have some great news" Joyce told me smiling, "We are here to offer you a recording deal with us, we love what we heard

tonight and it would do us great pleasure to have you in our company"

"Um…wow…thank you so much and of course I would love to join you," I told both of them not believing what was happening.

"Well our people will be in touch with you very soon", they said walking away.

I breathed a sigh and looked at Jake with a huge smile,

"Bells your dad is going to flip when he hears about this", he laughed loudly. "Hey I know the guy here so lets get a drink before we head out" he

said getting up from the table and heading towards the bar.

My eyes followed him to the bar, sweeping across the room until my eyes became glued to the back of the bar where my brown irises were meet

with a stunning shade of bronze.

* * *

R&R plz Thanks


End file.
